Philip
Philip (born unknown), human, is the head librarian of the library at Nintendo High and forms the right side of Kamen Rider Double. He's the leader of the Kamen Rider as chosen by Zordon, after getting encouragement from Kimberly, Ahim, Tommy, and Luka. History (Pre High School Days) Not much about Philip is known expect that he was once a prisoner of the Crystal Order and resuced by Soukichi Narumi and his protege, Shotaro Hidari. During the recuse, a trio of mysterious motorcycle riders helped them escaped when they were hunted down by the Order. Not soon after, Philip and Shotaro were chosen by Zordon with many others and were given the Double Belt to become Kamen Rider Double. High School Days Personality At first, Philip was shown to be completely devoid of interest in human relationships, even calling himself 'a little devil'. Being extremely intelligent, he is mostly apathetic and shows interest only in common topics he finds interesting which he reads occasionally, sometimes even turning into an obsession that overwhelms him until he knows everything about that subject, often getting in the way of ongoing investigation. At times even going to extremes where he work himself out until he collapses, such as when he was reading on weight-loss, and getting himself very fat after getting obsessed with Mochi, a type of rice cake. After that, he would completely lose interest in the said topic and move on to something else. Being apathetic and have little experience in interacting with people, he is seen to be a cold person who would often annoy people around him with cold hard facts presented in a completely tactless manner. After spending time with Shotaro, the other Riders, the Gokaigers, and the Power Rangers, Kimberly especially, over the year that they had been chosen, Philip's human and emotional side starts to surface and develop, and over time, he came to love Tokyo and the friends he and Shotaro made. He also playfully teases Shotaro about being 'half-boiled', (which is by the way a truth most of the time) while still being his most trustworthy friend. Being confined most of the time to a room doing researches, both before and after being rescued, he does not get to exercise much and as such, he is visibly physically weaker that Shotaro. Appearance Philip is a medium built young man that appears to be 18 or 19 years old with black hair that is brushed to the left side of his face, reflecting that he is the right half of Kamen Rider Double, which is often held in place by some kind of hair clips, and light brown eyes. He often wears a colored vest over a stripped shirt with built-in arm wrappers and unique boots. The only thing he wears in his outfits is a watch on his left wrist and a silver necklace and he is often seen carrying a blank book. Power and Abilities As the true avatar of the Gaia Library, Philip often uses the Gaia Library to help in the investigations that he and Shotaro are given. However, having no memory of his life beforehand, Philip often looks up common topics that most people already know about, as when he looked up the science fiction genre and read every book that the library had on the genre. When he and Shotaro were chosen to become Kamen Rider Double, Philip and Shotaro were given the Double Belt and the Six Gaia Memories, three of which Philip uses to form the right side of Kamen Rider Double. *Cyclone Memory (サイクロンメモリ Saikuron Memori?): The Cyclone Memory, also known as the Wind Memory (風の記憶 Kaze no Kioku?), allows the user to move at fast speeds, controlling the very power of wind, becoming the Wind Warrior (風の戦士 Kaze no Senshi?). When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the green Cyclonic Right Half (旋風の右半身 Senpū no Migi Hanshin?). Forms using the Cyclone Memory possess a Windy Stabilizer (ウィンディスタビライザー, Windi Sutabiraizā), a silver scarf that comes out of the shoulder blade area. *Heat Memory (ヒートメモリ Hīto Memori?): The Heat Memory, also known as the Hot Memory (熱き記憶 Atsuki Kioku?), empowers the user with the powers of the element of fire, becoming the Blazing Warrior (炎の戦士 Honō no Senshi?). When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the red Heated Right Half (熱きの右半身 Atsuki no Migi Hanshin?). *Luna Memory (ルナメモリ Runa Memori?): The Luna Memory, also known as the Illusion Memory (幻想の記憶 Gensō no Kioku?), allows the user to cast illusions, stretching limbs and bending gunshots, becoming the Mysterious Warrior (神秘の戦士 Shinpi no Senshi?). When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the yellow Fantastical Right Half (幻想の右半身 Gensō no Migi Hanshin?). Trivia *While this marks the third time Philip has appeared in a rp, this is the second time that WhiteRose-Aki has played him, the first being in Sagas. In Cove, he and Shotaro are both played by StardustXtreme. *During the flashback scene of when Zordon chose the groups, Philip's teleport color is green which is reference to that the Gaia Memory he often uses, Cyclone, is green. *It can be assumed that Philip, Kimberly, Ahim, and Luka are good friends as seen with the girls' encouragement for Philip to become leader of the Riders. *Much like in the original series, Philip call his chief, Hermione, by a shorten version of her name. *Philip had no occupation in the original series, but as Aki wanted him to do more then be in the invesgation room, he was made librarian of the Nintendo High Library. *As Kazari called him by his real name, it is currently unknown if Philip's family will appear in the rp. Category:Characters